Last Breath
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: **spoilers, Minor** The last battle wound differently. Vash and Knives are wounded, yet they take the time to talk about a few things of the past and why Knives turned the way he did. R&R.


-- Title -- Last Breath  
  
-- Author -- EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
== Disc. == I dun own Trigun, nor do I own the creators. Plz don't flame too harshly if it stinks.  
  
== === ====  
  
-- Title -- Stains of Blood Washed Clean.  
  
-- Chapter -- One.  
  
=== == ~ When there's no place left to go. Do you think of me? When there's nothing left to know. How do you know what to be? If your hands are stained with blood. Do you wash it away? Or do you sit there, your gun in hand and crimson red overcoat drenched with blood, with a frown on your face. Thinking you saved no one at all. Taking a breath. Taking the law and breaking it apart. Taking your last breath. Thinking it's only the start. The spider won, the butterfly lost. Last breath. ~ == ===  
  
Vash opened his eyes and stared up at the cloudless sky. His overcoat was at his side, shred to pieces. The silver shooter on the other side, sending reflections of his blood stained face back to him if he dared to look at his gun. "Everything is gone," he muttered.  
  
"Doesn't that suck? You couldn't save anyone at all, could you?" Knives asked.  
  
Vash slowly sat up and Knives was standing there, his black pistol dangling in his right hand. "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Knives raised an eyebrow. "Why would I kill you?"  
  
"Just to get rid of the last thing in your way. The last thing that poses a threat to your world domination."  
  
Knives clenched the pistol, but his grip relaxed suddenly. "You didn't kill me, Vash. Why didn't you kill me?" He asked.  
  
"Rem told m-"  
  
"Don't say that name," Knives snapped, his eyes flaring.  
  
"I was told to take care of you, Knives. Besides, you're my brother."  
  
"Brothers don't risk their lives to stop a madman like me, Vash. You could have sit back and watched me kill all these vermins with one blow. Why are you trying to stop me? Why did you stop me?"  
  
"You are not the person to take life into your hands, Knives. Their lives are not yours to send to Hell, nor to torture. She always told the truth, but you had to kill them all. To manipulate them all!! You're crazy!"  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
Vash got to his feet and stumbled, but caught himself. He gazed up at Knives then at his gun. "You took everything...you killed Rem! Why'd you do it! You never gave me a full answer!"  
  
"She was weak...a human. Her heart was weak. That's how all humans are, Vash. You should know that you can't save everyone. You should be glad I didn't kill her right infront of you when I had the chance. All she talked about was peace, reconstruction and how many planets the humans would take over and populate. Earth....it was wasted by those damn humans. The precious resources were wasted by their pitiful excuses. Th-"  
  
"Shut up! Don't talk about humans like they have no brains!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
Knives's eyes became wide. "I thought you wanted a full answer."  
  
"On why you killed Rem, not why you want to kill the entire human race!"  
  
"She was the human race. To you she was the universe. She made you weak, she made you soft and careful. You followed the rules. You never got your hands stained with blood until Legato made you shoot him. How does it feel, dear brother? To have shot someone with your own gun."  
  
Vash quickly picked up his gun and pointed it at Knives. "I was going to help you! Rem told me to take care of you and if taking care of you means killing you, I will! To save the human beings!"  
  
Knives held up his own gun. "You would seriously try to kill me in the shape you're in? We both are injured, we both are near fatigue and now you want to hold your gun up and say you're going to kill me?"  
  
Vash's vision became hazy as he pulled the safety lock. "I don't care, I'm going to save the world!"  
  
"If you die...then who will stop me?" Knives asked.  
  
Vash blinked and his gun lowered. Knives smirked and fired a round.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- ^__^; Hope you liked...I saw all the episodes..and thought this could happen. I don't think Vash'll be killed or anything, but who knows..::shrug:: plz r&r. Sorry it was soooo short! 


End file.
